Birthday wish (Special Spring The 23rd)
by NORENIVERSE
Summary: [NoReniverse] Biasanya, Renjun akan dengan mudah menolak mentah-mentah setiap ide dan usulan dari Haechan. Tapi, tidak untuk yang satu ini. NoRen Fanfic Project


Date Publish : 23/March/2019

* * *

**Theme**

Special Spring

**Sub Theme**

Our Special Day

**Author Code**

M-04

**Main pairing**

Jeno X Renjun (NoRen)

**Side pair(s)**

none

**Genre**

Smut, Romance

**Warning**

Smut inside

**Summary**

Biasanya, Renjun akan dengan mudah menolak mentah-mentah setiap ide dan usulan dari Haechan. Tapi, tidak untuk yang satu ini.

* * *

"Soda untuk Jeno, cracker untuk Mark hyung.. Nana tadi titip apa ya? Hm.. Oh coklat! Oke. Lengkap semua. Haechan, belanjaanku udah semu—loh, mana dia?" tanya Renjun seraya mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut supermarket itu.

Lima menit yang lalu, sahabat karibnya itu masih ada di sampingnya untuk mengambil semua snack kesukaannya.

_Mumpung kamu yang bayar, _kata Haechan santai saat Renjun protes melihat sepuluh bungkus makanan ringan dalam pelukannya.

Hari ini hari ulang tahun Renjun, dan semua teman dekatnya datang berkunjung ke apartmentnya. Tidak mau repot dengan persiapan pesta dan segala tetek bengeknya, Renjun lebih memilih untuk perayaan kecil-kecilan dengan memesan 5 loyang Pizza dan makanan ringan untuk menemani mereka adu kemampuan dalam Mario Kart. Tidak kurang dari satu jam mereka berkumpul, Chenle —sepupunya tersayang— sudah ribut minta dibelikan snack tambahan. Mau tidak mau, Renjun harus turun ke supermarket di lantai bawah apartementnya bersama Haechan yang katanya juga ingin membeli _sesuatu._

"Kamu milih apa sih? Lama amat?" tanya Renjun sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah Haechan.

"Sedang pilih ini, kira-kira bagus mana ya? Aku sudah biasa pakai merek yang ini, tapi yang satu ini lagi promo. Kamu udah pernah pakai ini, belum?" tanya Haechan sambil menyodorkan sebuah kotak berukuran kecil dengan corak merak dan hitam.

"Oh, sedang pilih kond—"

_Shit. Awkward._

Wajah Renjun memerah seketika. Mulutnya megap-megap, bagai ikan kekurangan oksigen, "k—kalau itu J—jeno yang beli.."

"Iih, bukan. Jeno pasti beli untuk dia sendiri kan, yang aku tanya itu kamu. Kamu gak beli buatmu sendiri?" tanya Haechan lagi, matanya fokus membaca kalimat demi kalimat yang terdapat pada kemasan kondom di tangannya, "w_ait, wait. _Jangan bilang kalian gak pernah ganti-gantian?"

Renjun melongo. Sumpah, selama dia hidup, baru mahluk ini yang terang-terangan menanyai dia soal 'itu'. Lagi pula.. apa tadi? Ganti-gantian?

"Astaga, sobatku Renjun" ucap Haechan dramatis sambil menepuk pundak Renjun pelan dan menghela napas panjang, "begini, aku tau 'menerima' itu rasanya enak. Tapi coba deh sekali-sekali jadi pihak yang memberi"

"K—kamu ngomong apa sih?!" wajah Renjun semakin memerah.

"Kamu kan juga cowok, Njun. Ayo dong, tunjukkan!" seru Haechan, berapi-api untuk mengompori Renjun dan kepolosannya. Tidak peduli ada ibu-ibu di rak sebelah yang berusaha menutupi kedua telinga anaknya dari ujaran tak senonoh yang keluar dari bibir pria kelahiran Jeju tersebut, "lagi pula, ku rasa Jeno juga mau sekali-sekali jadi yang di _bawah_."

_000_

Renjun kembali dari supermarket dengan wajah semerah pepperoni yang baru dimakannya tadi. Perkataan Haechan terus terngiang di kepalanya. Kalau ada acara penghargaan untuk sahabat ter-_iblis, _pasti Haechan mutlak jadi pemenangnya. Berapa kalipun ia berusaha mengenyahkan kejadian barusan, usahanya tersebut rasanya sia-sia.

Jeno yang sedang asik menonton pertarungan sengit antara Chenle dan Mark, teralihkan oleh kekasihnya yang baru saja datang dan berdiam di depan pintu. Ia memandang Renjun aneh, si mungil itu terlihat jelas sedang terlibat dalam peperangan dengan batinnya sendiri. Berulangkali ia menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu menggelengkannya, juga menepuk-nepuk pipi bulatnya. Jeno terkekeh melihat tingkah aneh kekasihnya itu.

"Injun, 'Ngapain di situ? Sini!" ucap Jeno sambil menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya. Seruan Jeno membuyarkan Renjun dari perdebatan batinnya. Sontak ia mengarahkan wajahnya kepada Jeno. Mata mereka bertemu sapa.

Deg. Deg. Deg.

Jantung Renjun berdegup kencang. Kata-kata Haechan tadi benar-benar memenuhi semua rongga otaknya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Renjun melangkah cepat dan mendudukkan dirinya yang langsung disambut cepat dengan rangkulan Jeno di bahu sempitnya.

"Jeno."

"Kamu kenapa— eh? Ya?" Jeno menghadapkan badannya

"Kamu tadi janji kan, mau ngabulin semua permintaanku?"

Jeno tersenyum lebar, tangannya mengusap lembut pucuk kepala kekasihnya, "iya Jun, tadi pagi kan aku udah bilang. Apapun yang kamu minta hari ini pasti aku kasih. _This is not only your special day, This is our special day."_

Ini dia. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali.

Berbisik pelan di telinga Jeno, Renjun mengucapkan permintaannya, "malam ini, aku _top-_nya ya."

_000_

Kalau ditanya kenapa Jeno rela mengiyakan permintaan-agak-sedikit-konyol Renjun tersebut, jawabannya cuma satu.

Cinta.

Klise sih, tapi serius. Jeno hanya ingin lihat kekasihnya itu bahagia. Bukan sekali-dua kali Jeno memergoki Renjun yang sedang mengutuki dirinya karena terlihat terlalu 'cantik' dan 'gemulai' untuk ukuran laki-laki. Biasanya kalau sudah begitu, Jeno akan berusaha menaikan _mood _Renjun dengan 1001 gombalannya.

Jeno jadi berpikir lagi, kalau Renjun sudah begini, berarti ada sesuatu yang lebih dari biasanya dan Jeno ingin tau itu. Menolak bukan cara yang tepat untuk mengorek informasi dari Renjun. Yang ada justru kekasihnya itu bisa sakit hati dan terluka. Lagipula, ini hari bahagianya kan? Jeno rasa mencoba hal baru juga bisa jadi pengalaman indah baginya—ya, walaupun ia sendiri sedikit tidak yakin sih.

Karena itu, setelah semua teman mereka pergi dari apartemennya, Jeno buru-buru membersihkan diri dan masuk ke kamar. Ia bergerak cepat, mencari alat-alat yang biasa dipakainya untuk malam panas dengan Renjun. Sembari mencari, Jeno terus memikirkan berbagai alasan di balik permintaan Renjun tadi. Bukannya ia meremehkan Renjun, tapi ia tau sekali kekasihnya itu lebih suka 'diberi' dalam hal seperti ini.

_Tunggu. Bukannya tadi dia pergi bersama Haechan? Jangan-jangan_—

Pikiran Jeno terhenti saat pintu kamarnya terbuka, menampilkan Renjun dengan segala kesempurnaannya. Kekasihnya itu baru saja mandi, rambutnya masih basah sedikit. Dengan hanya memakai atasan piyama yang kebesaran dan _boxer_ putih, entah kenapa Jeno berpikir Renjun sengaja membuatnya gila.

Renjun menutup pintu kamar mereka pelan, matanya sibuk menatap sudut-sudut ruangan. Apapun ia tatap, asal bukan Jeno. Berani sumpah, Renjun grogi setengah mati.

"Err... Renjun? Sampai kapan mau di situ?" pertanyaan Jeno membuyarkan laki-laki lain di ruangan kecil itu dari dilemanya. Mereka kembali bersitatap. Mengerjap kecil, Renjun tersenyum _awkward_.

"A—aku... bingung...,"

"Hah?"

"Y—ya kan biasanya kamu yang mulai, jadi aku—"

"HAHA—" cepat-cepat pria berambut hitam itu menutup mulutnya. Tidak, ia tidak ingin hari ini berakhir dengan tidur sendirian hanya karena menertawai tingkah lucu kekasihnya itu. "ehm, k—kamu lakukan saja seperti yang biasanya ku lakukan. _I'll go with your flow._"

"Kamu mengejekku ya, Jeno?" tanya Renjun sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Huh! Untuk sampai ke tahap ini saja usahanya sudah luar biasa besar, tau! Renjun harus mati-matian menjaga mimik mukanya agar terkesan siap dan serius saat memberikan penawaran ini pada Jeno. Belum lagi berselancar di internet dalam waktu singkat untuk mencari posisi yang pas saat melakukannya.

Jeno menggeleng cepat, ia melangkah menuju kekasihnya dengan senyum hangat, "_n__o, _Jun, aku kan sudah janji akan menuruti semua permintaanmu. _I'll do anything for you_."

Demi Tuhan, Renjun bingung luar biasa. Rasa grogi dan gugup benar-benar membuat otaknya berjalan lambat. Jeno tepat berada di depannya, menunggu dirinya untuk memimpin jalannya bercinta mereka.

_Kamu pasti bisa, Renjun! Ayo! Ini hal yang mudah! _batin Renjun pada dirinya. Ia menepuk pipinya kecil, menganggukan kepala meyakinkan diri. Sudah sampai sejauh ini, masa iya dia berubah pikiran dan meminta Jeno untuk ambil alih?_ Hell no_. Renjun pasti bisa!

Ia mendongak, menatap manik dan bibir kekasihnya bergantian, bertanya tanpa suara.

_'Boleh ku cium?'_

Jeno tersenyum kecil, memberikan afirmasinya. Sudah begini, tetap saja tingkah Renjun mampu membuatnya gemas.

Renjun mendaratkan bibir ranumnya pada bibir Jeno, kedua lengannya erat memeluk leher kekasihnya sampai tak ada jarak yang tersisa. Matanya menutup perlahan, menikmati serbuan kupu-kupu dalam perutnya. Selalu saja, rasanya seperti pertama kali berciuman.

Awalnya manis dan suci. Renjun hanya mencium bibir Jeno dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan. Semua menjadi liar ketika Jeno membuka mulutnya, memberi akses masuk bagi lidah Renjun untuk bermain di dalamnya. Menyesap dan menghisap, menjamah setiap sudut rongga mulutnya sambil sesekali menggigit bibir bawah Jeno dengan sensual.

Leher putih Jeno kini menjadi sasaran Renjun. Mulutnya bergerak lihai, menjilat dan mencium jakun kekasihnya dengan napas yang terengah. Jeno mendongakkan kepalanya, menahan erangan yang mengancam keluar dari mulutnya tiap Renjun memberikan sentuhan yang membuatnya candu.

Jeno menggeram pelan saat Renjun menggerakan pinggulnya, membuat kedua kejantanan mereka yang masih terbungkus celana bergesekan.

_Sial_, belum apa-apa, ia sudah tegang. Renjun benar-benar memabukkan.

Jeno mencoba menahan napsunya yang kian lama kian membuncah, memberi kesempatan pada Renjun untuk memimpin jalan bercinta mereka seperti keinginan peri mungilnya tadi.

Tangan kiri Renjun bergerilya menelusuri lengan berotot kekasihnya, menjelajahi dada bidang kekasihnya sebelum akhirnya menelusup masuk ke balik kaus yang membungkus tubuhnya.

Jeno merasakan sengatan listrik yang begitu hebat saat jemari mungil Renjun bersentuhan langsung dengan kulit perutnya. Meraba lembut sampai tangan itu bergerak ke bawah, menyusup masuk ke balik celananya dan menggenggam ragu kejantanannya. Perlahan tapi pasti, Renjun mulai memijat penisnya pelan dan seduktif.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. _Renjun dan jemarinya sungguh merupakan kolaborasi yang hebat.

Nikmat. Rasanya begitu nikmat. Renjun hanya perlu menggenggam kejantanannya dan itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Jeno menggila.

Jeno mendesah kecewa saat Renjun melepaskan penisnya untuk membuka kaos putih milik Jeno. Sejenak Renjun terdiam, matanya fokus menerawang tubuh atletis milik manusia yang ia yakini titisan dewa tersebut.

"Injun?" panggilan Jeno menghentikan Renjun dari kegiatan mengamatinya. Sedikit malu karena hilang fokus, Renjun cepat-cepat menggerakkan tangannya, melepaskan celana Jeno lalu mendorong bahunya pelan sampai Jeno terduduk di pinggir ranjang.

"I—Injun, kamu mau ap— " pertanyaan Jeno menggantung di udara saat si mungil berlutut di depannya, matanya tertuju pada penis Jeno yang mulai mengeras.

Tanpa aba-aba, Renjun menenggelamkan wajahnya pada selangkangan Jeno, lidahnya terjulur, menjilat dan menghisap kedua bola milik Jeno dengan lihai.

"_Fuck_—Renjun!" Jeno sontak menghentakkan kepalanya ke belakang, sedang Renjun terus memanjakan ereksinya. Menggigit-gigit kecil dan menyesap kedua bola kembar itu. Jeno akui, Renjun memang lihai dengan lidahnya. Dengan mata tertutup, Renjun kini memainkan lidahnya pada ujung penis Jeno, mengulum dan menghisapnya semakin dalam, menjilati setiap jengkal yang bisa diraihnya. Mulut kecilnya tak mampu membungkus seluruh kejantanan kekasihnya. Yah, salahkan Jeno dan penisnya yang besarnya di atas rata-rata itu.

Jeno memandangi kekasihnya takjub, bagaimana bisa Renjun terlihat begitu polos saat melakukan kegiatan penuh dosa itu?

Tidak ingin menjadi satu-satunya yang merasakan kenikmatan di sini, Jeno menarik wajah Renjun pelan sampai akhirnya mulut mereka kembali bersatu. Jeno membuka kancing piyama Renjun satu persatu, lalu melepaskan celana Renjun dengan sekali sentakan sampai tidak ada lagi kain yang menutupi tubuh polos kekasihnya.

Renjun tidak memakai benang sehelaipun, tapi semuanya terasa panas. Terlalu panas.

"Hmm sudah tegang, rupanya?" tanya Jeno sambil tersenyum miring. Tangannya bergerak ke bawah, menggengam penis Renjun dan memijatnya pelan.

"Ohh— Jennh" Renjun mendesah kencang, peluh keringat mulai terbentuk di dahinya. Gelenyar panas membakar tubuh bagian bawahnya seketika. Kakinya kehabisan tenaga. Jeno memeluk tubuh Renjun dekat, menjatuhkan dirinya pada ranjang dengan posisi Jeno di bawah dan Renjun terengah di atasnya. Kedua lengan kecil Renjun menahan beban tubuhnya, dengan kaki di kedua sisi Jeno.

Wajah bergairah Renjun membuat Jeno makin terangsang, ia menggesekkan kedua penis mereka sambil menggerakkan pinggulnya liar, sedang lidahnya sibuk mencumbu bibir Renjun dengan sensual.

_Fuck, Renjun. Maafkan aku. Biarkan aku melakukan ini. Aku jamin aku tidak akan melanggar janjiku._

Lidah Jeno bergerak lihai, mengeksplor setiap ruang dalam mulut Renjun. Mengecap dan menyesap. Tangannya bergerilya ke meja di samping ranjang, mencari botol pelumas yang disiapkannya tadi. Dengan gesit ia mengambil cairan tersebut secukupnya.

Cukup. Jeno sudah tidak kuat lagi.

Hati-hati jemarinya menelusuri lekuk tubuh Renjun. Tangannya mendarat di bokong mulus kekasihnya tersebut, memijatnya pelan yang menghadiahkannya desahan penuh nafsu dari Renjun.

Renjun sedang mabuk dalam permainan lidah Jeno saat ia merasakan satu jari panjang masuk tanpa ampun ke lubangnya.

"Aargh— J—Jeno!" Renjun mendesah kencang. Rasanya luar biasa hebat, ia mendesah lagi saat Jeno kembali mendorong jari panjangnya ke dalam lubangnya yang berkedut.

_Tidak. Tidak bisa begini. Harusnya aku yang melakukannya! Aku kan topnya!_

Renjun baru saja berniat mengumpulkan sisa-sisa kesadarannya untuk mengambil alih permainan saat jemari kedua masuk dan menusuk dengan kuat.

"JENOO AAH—"

Cukup. Persetan dengan permintaan konyolnya tersebut. Biar Jeno yang memimpin.

Lemas, Renjun menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Jeno. Menjilat dan menghisap, mencoba meninggalkan jejak kebiruan yang setidaknya akan menunjukkan 'kegarangannya'.

Surga.

Bagi Jeno dan Renjun, ini adalah surga.

Jeno merasakan sensasi luar biasa hebat saat kedua penis mereka bergesekan, membuatnya cepat-cepat melakukan gerakan menggunting pada lubang Renjun dengan kedua jarinya agar siap ia masuki.

"L—lagi, Jeno. Aku mau lebih," tukas Renjun, nafasnya cepat.

"_As you wish_, _mi amor_" bisik Jeno seraya menarik lembut dagu Renjun, mendekatkan wajah mereka untuk memagut bibir lembut pujaan hatinya. Jemarinya bergerak semakin liar, mempercepat tempo permainan.

Posisi mereka yang tidak biasa membuat Renjun bertumpu sepenuhnya pada tubuh kekar kekasihnya. Ia memperdalam pagutan bibir mereka, berusaha meminimalisir desahan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Namun usaha itu sia-sia saat Jeno dengan beringas memasukkan ketiga jari panjangnya, menusuk dan merobek pusat kenikmatan Renjun tanpa ampun.

"J—Jenooo! Ak—aku..." desahan Renjun tertahan oleh mulut Jeno yang terus mencumbunya.

"Belum, sayang. Ini bahkan baru dimulai. Kamu tau aku tidak akan pernah melanggar janjiku, kan?" tanya Jeno seduktif. Tangan kirinya lembut menahan tengkuk kekasihnya, sedang tangan kanannya sibuk mengacaukan lubang itu.

Candu. Tubuh Renjun adalah candu baginya.

Sungguh, Renjun lelah luar biasa. Ia ingin cepat-cepat 'keluar' namun tampaknya Jeno punya rencana lain untuknya.

"Duduk." perintah Jeno, final. Renjun yang tidak lagi dapat membedakan surga dan neraka mencoba duduk dengan sisa tenaganya. Wajahnya memerah, bibirnya sedikit bengkak —salahkan Jeno yang begitu nafsu mencumbuinya—, matanya sayu, ritme napasnya tak beraturan. Melihat pemandangan di depannya, sontak penis Jeno berdenyut semakin kencang. Ia tidak tahan lagi, 'adik' kecilnya harus cepat dimanjakan.

"Sayang, aku akan melakukan sesuatu dan ini akan terasa sedikit sakit. _But you believe me, right_?" tanya Jeno sambil mengusap surai kekasihnya. Jeno ingin malam ini akan menjadi salah satu momen yang diingat Renjun seumur hidupnya.

Renjun mengangguk lemah, pasrah akan apa yang Jeno lakukan.

Jeno mengangkat tubuh Renjun, memposisikan lubang kekasihnya tepat di depan juniornya yang berdiri tegak, lalu perlahan menjatuhkan tubuh mungil Renjun.

"AARGH JENO—"

Sakit, penuh, perih. Pikiran Renjun semakin berkabut, ia pikir analnya sudah robek ketika kejantanan Jeno seenaknya menembus masuk dan mengoyakkan dirinya.

Jeno mengerang nikmat, lubang Renjun begitu memanjakan juniornya. Memeluknya lekat tanpa menyisakan tempat untuk bernapas. Ia berhenti sejenak, memberi kesempatan pada lubang sensitif Renjun untuk beradaptasi. Jeno sedang mengatur napasnya saat ia merasakan setetes cairan jatuh ke atas perutnya. Ia membuka matanya cepat, mendapati Renjun sedang berusaha menahan tangisnya.

"Renjun? Sayang? Apa terlalu sakit? _Oh my god_ maafkan—"

"T—tidak... A—aku hanya sedikit kaget. Beri aku waktu sebentar, Jeno." ucap Renjun pelan.

Penuh.

Sangat penuh.

Dan Renjun suka itu.

Tak berapa lama, Renjun memanggil Jeno pelan. Menganggukkan kepala tanda ia siap melanjutkannya. Jeno menarik kedua kaki Renjun lembut, membuka lebar akses bagi kejantanannya untuk masuk lebih dalam. Ia bergerak, memaju-mundurkan penisnya perlahan, lalu mempercepat tempo saat dirasa Renjun mulai terbiasa.

Ia meringsek masuk, menusuk-nusuk selangkangan Renjun mencari titik kenikmatan yang dapat membawa kekasihnya menemukan surga dunia. Satu tangannya menahan tubuh Renjun, yang satu lagi bergerak lihai memainkan putingnya. Mengusapnya pelan, memutar, membawa Renjun jauh ke titik nafsu terdalamnya.

Renjun begitu manis, terlihat begitu putih dan suci, dan Jeno sudah tidak sabar untuk mengoyakkannya dalam hawa nafsu kotor dan kenajisan bercinta.

"Renjun Renjun Renjun..." Jeno meracau, pikirannya sudah di luar kendali. Jeno bergerak lagi, lebih cepat, membobol anal berkedut milik Renjun dengan tempo yang beringas. Ia mengangkat tubuh si mungil sampai kepala penisnya yang tersisa, lalu menyatukan keduanya kembali dengan satu hentakan keras.

"Oh oh—Jeno!"

Jeno menyeringai. Ia menemukannya, "_get ready, my love_."

Pria bersurai hitam itu kembali menggenjot lubang cintanya cepat, melakukan penetrasi ke satu titik yang akan membawa mereka naik lebih lagi menuju puncak kenikmatan. Ia ingin sekali mencumbu kekasihnya, menyesap kedua puting milik Renjun, menggigit dan menghisapnya.

Sial, membayangkannya saja sudah membuat dia semakin bernapsu. Ia menusukkan penisnya lebih kencang, menikmati bagaimana dinding anal Renjun mendekap erat kemaluannya.

"Aakh Jeno!" Renjun sontak menghentakkan kepalanya ke belakang. Ia benar-benar tidak kuat. Jiwanya melayang-layang di angkasa. Semuanya terlalu panas. Terlalu hebat.

Dengan maksud menyudahi permainan, Renjun bergerak ke atas-bawah, mengikuti ritme sentakkan Jeno, mendesah kencang tiap kejantanan Jeno merangsek masuk menusuk prostatnya.

"Jen—Jeno aku aah—AH AAH!"

Renjun mencapai klimaksnya. Ia benar-benar lemas. Napasnya satu-satu, rambutnya tak beraturan. Spermanya membasahi perut Jeno.

Melihat Renjun yang sudah mencapai nirwananya, Jeno semakin mempercepat iramanya. Menggerakkan pinggulnya kuat ke titik kenikmatan Renjun berkali-kali sampai akhirnya ia mencapai nirwananya sendiri dalam satu hentakan tajam.

"Oh f—fuck R—Renjun.. AAAH!" Jeno berhenti bergerak, mencoba mengatur napas dan memfokuskan pandangannya pada kekasihnya.

Indah. Renjun begitu indah.

Ia mengangkat Renjun keluar dari kejantanannya. Sperma miliknya mengucur deras dari anal Renjun, mengalir menyusuri paha putih mulus laki-laki bermarga Huang tersebut. Ia membaringkan Renjun di sebelahnya, memandanginya dengan takjub sambil mengusap surai kekasihnya.

Jeno membuang napas lega, lalu mengambil sejumput tisu dari nakas dan mulai membersihkan cairan putih di tubuhnya dan Renjun pelan-pelan.

"_How are you feeling_?" tanya Jeno lembut.

Renjun tersenyum kecil, matanya mengerjap pelan berusaha mengumpulkan sisa-sisa kesadarannya.

"_Fantastic_."

Sesudah membersihkan hasil percintaan mereka, Jeno berbaring di samping Renjun, mendekapnya erat sambil mencium kening kekasihnya.

"Jeno"

"Hm?"

"Terimakasih."

Terdiam sebentar, Jeno pun menjauhkan tubuh mereka untuk melihat wajah Renjun dengan jelas.

"Untuk?"

"Menepati janjimu." jemari Renjun bergerak lembut menelusuri setiap jengkal wajah Jeno. Sungguh, ia merasa beruntung punya kekasih sebaik dan secerdas Jeno, "_i wanted to be the top, and yeah. I've got to be on top of you tonight_."

Jeno terkekeh kecil, lalu kembali mendekap tubuh Renjun erat dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polos mereka, "_it's my pleasure. Good night, sleep tight. Happy Birthday, my love._"

* * *

**Admin's note**

Sekali publish langsung! Hebat sekali perayaan ulang tahun Renjun kita kali ini~~

Terima kasih pada author yang sudah langsung memuaskan dahaga akan edisi rated kapal kesayangan kita~~

Mau nebak nggak nih readers siapa authornya? Hayo siapaaa~~

Oh, sekaligus pengumuman dari kami para admin, barang siapa *duh bahasanya duh* yang mau mengirimkan ff khusus untuk ulang tahun Renjun masih kami terima selama seminggu ke depan. Dan publikasi akan kami lakukan juga dalam jangka waktu yang sama...

Sekian dulu yaa... ada pertanyaan silahkan kontak kami di 08XXXX, maksudnya DM dong wkwkwk


End file.
